The Coming of Rain
by VickyT36
Summary: The story of when Raven had her daughter Rain.


**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another EAH fanfic, enjoy!**

 **The Coming of Rain  
**

Raven Queen didn't always have a good life. As a child she had a good father, however her mother was very evil, and she wanted Raven to be just as evil as she was. The Evil Queen forced Raven to do evil spells, and cruel things to people.

When the Good King gave Raven a cute little puppy for her birthday, the Evil Queen turned the puppy into a dragon. And of course that made Raven very sad. At school the other kids were afraid of her, and the adults looked down on her because of all the cruel things her mother did.

Even when her mom was sent to Mirror Prison, people still looked down on her. When Raven became a teenager and went to Ever After High everyone expected her to be evil like her mother. But Raven didn't want to be evil at all, and became a rebel by refusing to sign the Storybook of Legends.

Her decision caused people to try and force her destiny on her. But she never gave in, and eventually it was revealed that the people could write their destiny, which gave Raven the freedom to do what she wanted.

* * *

After she graduated, she went college and decided to become a doctor. Because instead of causing people pain, she figured she'd like to treat people's pain. She studied hard and got a bachelor's degree in college.

Took the medical college admission test, and passed, got excepted into a good medical school. She studied, worked, and gave her all in her classes, earned a licensed, and completed her residency, got a job at Ever After General Hospital, and became Dr. Raven Queen.

Then a couple years later, she ran into her old classmate Dexter Charming, who was now the royal adviser to Daring and Apple. The two dated for about six months, and then got married. Raven was now happier than ever.

She had a great job, good friends, a wonderful husband, and overall a great life. Then after about two years of marriage, something happened.

* * *

"Pregnant?" asked Raven to herself. She was at work, and she had just used the private restroom. The test she held in her hands showed a blue plus sign. She started to freak out a little, until there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" asked Raven. "Raven, there's a patient here to see you." said Bunny. "Be right there." said Raven. She wrapped the test up in toilet paper, threw it away and went back to her work. Even though Raven was nervous about the test, she still concentrated on her work.

Then when her shift was over, she came home to Dexter. "Hey, Raven." greeted Dexter. "Hey, Dex." said Raven, a little distracted. "Something wrong?" asked Dexter. "I...just had a long day." answered Raven.

"Well, I put on some spaghetti for us, that'll help you unwind." said Dexter. "Thanks." said Raven. At dinner Dexter noticed that his wife seemed quiet and distracted. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "Well...you like...babies right?" asked Raven.

"Well yeah, I mean just look at Maria, she's a year old, and she's adorable." said Dexter. "Well that's good because...I'm pregnant." said Raven. Dexter froze, and dropped his fork. "Dexter?" asked Raven.

"Raven...that's...wonderful!" he yelled. "I'm glad you think so." said Raven. "When did you find out?" "Just today." "We have to tell everyone." said Dexter. "Not yet, let's wait to be sure, then we'll tell everyone." said Raven.

* * *

Three months later Raven took another test, and once again it was positive. That's when they told everyone, and of course, the news excited everyone. "Raven, congratulations." said Apple. "It's wonderful." said Maddie.

"Thanks, although I'm a little nervous." Raven admitted. "But why, I'm supposed to be the nervous one." said Dexter. "Well as you all know I didn't have the best mom growing up, and what if I'm not a good mom to this baby?" asked Raven.

"Raven, you're not your mom." said Briar. "Yeah, you're nothing like her." said Daring. Raven smiled a little, she was lucky that she had her friends. As the the days turn into weeks and the weeks turned into months, Raven got bigger and bigger.

She and Dexter decorated the baby's room. The walls were purple, the carpet was dark blue, and the crib was a sturdy wooden one. At her baby shower, Raven got lots of gifts from all her friends, which made her feel less nervous about having the baby.

Then on April 6th, Raven was at the hospital as a patient. She and Dexter were waiting for the nurse to bring them their baby. "I can't wait find out what it is." said Dexter. "Yeah, I'm glad we told the doctor not to tell us until they bring it." said Raven.

Then the nurse came in, carrying a little bundle in a purple blanket. Here's your little girl." she said, handing the baby to Raven. "We have a daughter." whispered Dexter. Raven unwrapped her and she had Dexter's brown hair, and when she opened them, she had her mother's eyes.

"My daughter." whispered Raven. Later that day, everyone came to see the new baby. Everyone said how adorable and sweet she was. "What's her name?" asked Ashlynn. "We're thinking of something that starts with R." said Dexter.

"I got one, Rain." said Raven. "Rain, that's a great name." said Dexter. When everyone left, Dexter went to go get Raven a snack from the castle-teria. Raven once again looked down at her daughter, who was looking back at her with her purple eyes.

"You Rain, I have no idea how to be a mother, but I promise you I'll do my best with you. And you don't have to be evil." she said.

 **The End, plz review and comment (A/N: There's a little glitch with the site going on, new reviews aren't showing up, so if you could pm me your reviews that'd be great)  
**


End file.
